


I Ship Us

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even more Hipster!Niki, Fluff, Formula 1, Friendship to Love, Hipster!James, Homestuck - Freeform, Internet, Karezi, Love, M/M, Mentions of Fandom, Modern Setting, Racing Legends, Tumblr, fandom references, frienship, ikimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is aimlessly reblogging Karezi pictures and Niki wonders how he ever fell in love with such a dork. Hipster/Fanboy/Tumblr AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship Us

“James?”

“Not now, Niki. I’m doing something.”

 

Niki shamelessly stepped into the blonde’s room – though it could have easily been mistaken for the Hollywood set for “The Walking Dead” that was how messy it was – and peeked at whatever it was James was gawking at on his computer.

“Homestuck? Seriously?” the Austrian raised a brow, leaning a little against the long table where James meticulously set up his iMac Computer. It was the only thing he kept in good shape besides his Budgies and his Car. “What? Hussie is a genius.” James protested, looking up at Niki behind his _honest to God_ wide rimmed hipster glasses. Not that Niki could judge James since he was probably an even _bigger_ hipster than James is.

“Hussie is popular for a web comic centered on four children who encounter aliens that came via a meteor.” James pouted at him and Niki only barely stopped himself from kissing it off his all too perfect face. “Trolls, Niki. Trolls.” James _tsked_ at him.

 

“Well, despite our differences in personal preferences—” Niki began, almost feeling insecure though James was to engrossed in his computer to notice. “Fandoms, Niki” he corrected like a true fanboy and Niki’s insecurity was quickly replaced by annoyance.

“ **Fandoms**.” Niki rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“That said, James, I’m in l—”

“Oh my God!” James shouted, cutting Niki off entirely. “What is it?” Niki asked, his patience running thin.

 

“Ikimaru followed me! Niki look! **The** _ikimaru_ followed me! Holy _shit_ ” James flailed around in his seat, causing Niki to back away slightly. “James, you don’t understand. I’m trying to say that I lo—”

“Should I message? Send fan mail? No, that would be lame. I’ll just not say anything about it. But, what if ikimaru unfollows me?” James lightly banged his head against his keyboard in frustration but the stress James was feeling was not even close to the stress Niki felt.

The Austrian pulled James’ chair out and turned it to face him. Niki leant in close, gaining the Brit’s full attention. If Niki couldn’t get him to listen with normal words, he’d have to speak in a language only James could understand.

 

“I ship us”

James blinked at Niki, his mouth dropping open.

“What?” James said in a hushed voice which was saying something.

“You heard me” Niki grinned and James swore he felt his insides melting at the sight. “I ship _us_ ” Niki’s grin faded into a small smile and James couldn’t stop himself from uttering the four words he knew would change everything.

“I ship us too”

They were silent for a while, grinning at each other like idiots.

“So” James began, leaning up to brush his lips lightly against Niki’s. “Does this mean that Launt is canon now?” Niki pushed the blonde away, rolling his eyes.

“You are such a dork”


End file.
